Question: $\dfrac{8}{4} + \dfrac{3}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{4 \times 1}} + {\dfrac{3 \times 2}{2 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{8}{4}} + {\dfrac{6}{4}} $ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {6}}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{4}$